


【弘佳/棋佳】他的花儿（类似于那篇论坛体色情主播的前传？）

by yang2742



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yang2742/pseuds/yang2742
Kudos: 8





	【弘佳/棋佳】他的花儿（类似于那篇论坛体色情主播的前传？）

【弘佳/棋佳】他的花儿（类似于那篇论坛体色情主播的前传？）  
(https://fhxl007.lofter.com/post/40fca4_1c77453fe  
https://fhxl007.lofter.com/post/40fca4_1c7745c09  
得搭配这两篇看，这两篇，超级脏，嘿嘿嘿嘿。)

我本来想好好养这朵美丽的花，但是是我摘去它的叶子，斩断他的根茎。多漂亮，即使是朵死花。

“这是个重组家庭，但是你也要好好的，本来那个孩子就不是他们夫妇生的，真是没想到，又要再领养一个。”  
“对对，据说还是指定了要那个孩子的。”  
“来，这就是你的爸爸妈妈啦。”院长轻轻拍拍马佳的背部：“来，马佳，叫爸爸妈妈。”  
马佳怯生生地看着眼前这对夫妇，往院长的背后躲，院长揪着马佳想要把他从身后拽出来，没想到马佳抓得死紧，他赔笑着：“这孩子有点怕生，但是很快熟悉起来了就好了的。”  
“他要是不愿意，要不我们就换一个吧，不要勉强他了。”妇人和他丈夫这么说道，打着商量：“他可能舍不得这里的朋友吧。”  
“不要！！！”他们两个后面突然窜出一个小毛球，直接就往马佳怀里窜，吓得马佳松了手，院长就顺顺利利地马佳揪出来了。  
那个小毛球紧紧地抓住马佳的大腿不松手：“我喜欢他，我就要他。”

“记着啊，这是我弟弟，谁敢欺负他，就是欺负我马爷。”马佳看着下面这些篶头巴脑的家伙，眉毛扬得老高：“听懂了就走，别在这碍事。”  
听到这声音，下面那堆人立马四散跑开。  
“佳哥，牛逼。”黄子笑得不见眼睛，双手翘起大拇指。  
马佳双手狠狠抓上黄字的两坨奶膘：“你这臭小子，给我少惹点麻烦。”  
“佳哥，不是有你嘛。有你在，我什么都不怕。”黄子一副笑眯眯的样子，带着些揶揄,有点欠欠的，但还是可爱挂:”佳哥牛逼。”  
马佳放下手，双手拍拍他的小脸蛋：“臭小子。叫我哥，我是你法律意义上的哥。你这么叫着忒社会。”  
黄子脸色一变，笑容僵硬，拍开马佳的双手，尖声叫道：“我不要。”

马佳等黄子无聊得在踢石子了，“你好。”身后传来一声甜甜的少女的声音。  
马佳转过身去：“你好。”看到一个可爱的女孩穿着和黄子同款校服。

“小子啊，该谈恋爱了吧。”马佳大力地拍拍黄子的后背，把黄子拍得整个人晃了一下，黄子一脸疑惑：“没有啊，佳哥，咋了，我心无旁骛，学得好好得呢，你弟弟在学校里就是个狗不理。”  
“得了吧，狗不理还会有人让我代给情书呢？人家小姑娘可是说你因为情书太多了，都直接不看，特地给我让你好好看看考虑一下她。”马佳说完还有点感叹：“现在的小孩还真机灵啊，我们那个时候可不敢这么干。”

“黄子，你叫我来究竟是有什么事情？”她的脸微微泛红，看着黄子的眼睛左看右看就是不敢看黄子。  
“你觉得是什么事情呢？”黄子敲敲椅子的扶手，手扶在下巴处，直直地看向那个姑娘，姑娘害羞得整张脸都羞红了，低着头都不敢看黄子了。  
“我觉得你现在还没放弃，真的是可歌可泣。”黄子打着趣说道。  
“嗯。”女孩子的头更低了，脸上是忍不住的窃喜。  
“我看你还没有明白我的意思。”黄子又说道，女孩闻言抬起头回道：“我明白的。”  
“哦？”黄子又说道：“我还以为你没有明白呢。”  
他把女孩子的脸捧起，让女孩子正视着他，女孩子羞得很，整张脸红得跟个番茄一样，黄子在她耳边说道：“我还以为你没有明白，我一点都不喜欢你，我讨厌你，所以我把你叫到这里来是为了正式拒绝你。以后有点眼力见，不要骚扰我哥。”女孩整个人呆住了，只有眼泪一下子就流出来了。  
“知道吗？我还特意翻了翻那些情书，发现你给我写得还不少。”黄子从背包里拿出一叠信封和一个打火机:”我都看过了。”  
黄子把打火机打起火，点燃了信封：“真的太恶心了。”

“哥，我考上了你看。”黄子开心地转了个圈圈，转到马佳边上，伸手抱住马佳：“等我毕业了，挣了大钱，我就能养你了。”  
“傻了呢，哥哪里需要你养。”马佳被抱得整个人动弹不得：“得，快点放开，给爸爸妈妈看看去，让他们开心开心。”  
黄子有点耍脾气了：“不行，你得给我养。”  
“好好好，我给你养，先给我放开。”马佳敷衍得回道，黄子看着细胳膊细腿，力气可真大。  
黄子有些不服气地撅撅嘴放开了马佳：“马佳，你可别骗我，你要遵守承诺。”  
马佳北京瘫在那里：“得得得，会遵守的。”

“看，那个是我哥哥。”黄子指着台上的马佳，一脸得意洋洋：“他可厉害了，以后一定会成为一个大歌唱家。超级牛逼，唱得老好了，我觉得觉得他唱得不好的都是没品位，这高音的气势，就像要打仗似的。牛逼，牛逼，佳哥最牛逼。”  
一曲终了，马佳走到后台，恰巧电话响了起来。  
“您好，请问是XXX和XXX的家属吗？”  
“是的，我是他们的儿子。”  
“请问您满十八周岁了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“好的，您的父母在XX国道遭遇货车碾压事故，当场死亡，需要您来XX医院办理相关手续领取他们的遗体，以便尽早安排相关安葬事宜。”  
“。。。”  
“先生？”  
“好的。。。谢。。。谢谢。”

“老师，我不能去那个学校了。”马佳感到自己的眼眶发热，温热的液体不停地留下，眼前有些模糊，他擦了擦继续说：“家里出了点问题。”  
“怎么了。”老师语气急切：“马佳你要好好考虑以你的声音条件和技巧，有很好的前途的，你有什么难处跟老师说，老师可以帮你的。”  
“老师，谢谢你的好意。”马佳不停地抹着脸，袖子已经湿透了：“谢谢老师，没事的，我可以的。有人找我呢，先说再见了。”

“呜呜呜呜。。。。呜呜呜。。。”马佳在那里不住地哭。  
黄子紧紧地抱住马佳：“佳哥，我只有你了，你要好好对我。”  
马佳还是不住地哭，头一点一点的。  
“马佳，你要听我的。。。知道吗？”  
马佳回道一声鼻音浓浓的：“嗯。”

“你过去啊， 哈哈哈哈。”女孩推推另外一个女孩:”害羞啥。”  
女孩深呼吸一下，索性大胆地上去了：“黄子？”  
黄子悻悻然把手机放下：“咋了？”  
把两张票往黄子面前一放：“黄子，你想不想去听音乐会？我这里正好有两张票，正好我们一起去，是周六的，那天没课，你没其他事吧。”  
“额。”黄子挠挠头发，装作不经意地拿胳膊肘悄悄捣了张超一下。  
张超会意地说道：“啊，黄子那天有事。”  
“什么事啊？”女生看起来有点小沮丧，有点扁着嘴，还有些不死心。  
“我们约着做烘焙。”张超眼神飘忽，看着就可疑，黄子在一边暗暗痛心疾首，狠狠搓了两把自己的头发。  
“你们约着做。。。烘焙？”女生语气里充满了不可置信。  
“对的。”张超慌了，他抓住黄子这个罪魁祸首的衣服袖子：“他哥要生日了，我们远程给他个做蛋糕吃。”  
“对对对，你知道我哥不，唱歌老好了。你要不要看看他唱歌的视频，唱得超好。”黄子切换手机界面，调出马佳的视频就开始安利：“你听听，你听听，超级好听。这音准，这高音。”  
女孩气不打一处来，跺跺脚就走了，末了还说一句：“天天你哥，你哥，你哥能陪你过一辈子。”  
黄子立刻下意识回道：“对啊，当然能。”  
另一个女生拍拍黄子的肩膀，黄子看过去，她给他翘了个大拇指：“黄子，你真是绝了。你小子牛。”  
“嗐。”黄子叹口气，起身拍拍张超：“走。”  
“干啥？”张超有点疑惑，并不挪动位置。  
“去给我哥做蛋糕啊，总得先去买材料吧。”黄子一脸理所当然。  
张超向他比一个大拇指：“黄子，你绝了。”

“你咋在这里啊，这么早，早上吃饭的时候都没看到你。。”蔡程昱在他对面拉凳子坐下，看到了他电脑旁边摞起来的咖啡杯：“你该不会是通宵了吧。”  
“嗐，昨天晚上感觉还能改改，就改了一下。”这么几杯咖啡还是很有用处的，黄子的眼睛睁得精神得很：“感觉好极了，我告诉你，我等会儿要去答辩，嘿嘿嘿嘿，还是这种知识装满脑子的感觉好啊，哈哈哈哈，告诉你，绝对秀老师一脸，我这整理的东西都能当老师教学提纲。”黄子一脸自豪地看着自己的密密麻麻的文档。  
“嗯，那的确很好。”蔡程昱正要继续再多夸几句，黄子又开始说话了：“这里的早饭真是挺不错的，那个鸡胸肉三明治就很不错，啊，那一口下，那个鸡肉的口感绝了，那个酱料是特制的，我问那老板，老板就不告诉我，嗐呀，毕竟人家做生意的。就是我想回去给给我哥做一下，嗐，现在也就只能到时候给他带一堆回去。我哥喜欢甜口的，他肯定喜欢这个三明治。是不是觉得我对我哥可好了，嘿嘿嘿嘿，那是因为我哥对我可好了，真的，告诉你，你估计就没见过这么好的，哈哈哈哈，羡慕吧，哈哈哈哈。”  
“哦。。。哦。。。”蔡程昱嘴巴张了又合刚才就没能说出一句话来。  
黄子看看手表，说道：“好啦，我要先走了。”  
他一不小心带得蔡程昱的电脑掉了下来，掉在地上的电脑发出了隐忍的喘息声。他仿佛没有听到一般把电脑还给了满脸通红的蔡程昱，界面没有画面不过有主播名字，瞄了瞄主播的名字：“电脑应该没事。嗐，都是男人嘛，我懂的。看这个正常，不看才不正常呢。哈哈哈哈，我告诉你，我同寝室的，他的片子有这个数，我看他啥时候才能看完，不得精尽人亡啊。你说是吧，强撸灰飞烟灭。”  
这么一说得蔡程昱脸更加红了，他手忙脚乱地连忙关了声音。

“佳哥，我答辩完成了。”  
“咋样？”  
“我当然是棒棒的。”黄子眼珠子一转：“佳哥，看我这么好，你喜欢我不。”  
“当然喜欢了，我不喜欢你能喜欢谁啊。”黄子在电话这边笑得幸福满面的，柜台的服务员看见了，都笑着八卦起来，发出“嘻嘻”的窃笑。  
“一辈子都不要离开我。”  
“当然了，一辈子的。我还能去哪里啊。”  
“佳哥，到大年夜那天，我有个好消息告诉你。”  
“还给我卖起关子来了。”  
“嘿嘿。”

答辩完毕，黄子在网吧里打开了那个网站。是个小角落，平时网吧还会在这里堆杂物，比如黄子现在旁边就是一堆酒瓶，不少人在小角落里看黄片的，他戴着一边耳机，打算到时候有人往这边走的时候就关掉。  
他打开了那个主播的直播，这个主播的热度还是很高的，在站里能排上个前十，都不用打名字，首页一点就行。  
那个人还在忙忙碌碌的，折腾了半天还没有开始，黄子心里暗暗窃笑还真是傻傻的，怎么搞到这热度的，那人还穿着马佳喜欢的球队的球衣，搞得黄子又继续看了下去。  
倒腾了好久那人用豪爽得不似色情主播：“好嘞，好嘞，现在就开始。”  
一开腔，黄子感到整个人从头到脚被泼了冷水似的冰凉，他僵在那里，那个人还在不停地在那里说，看着屏幕里的人开始动作了，那个人笨拙地抚摸着自己，将玩具塞入了自己的后面，以及。。。前面。  
他的心冰凉，但是他的下面却止不住地火热，裤裆十分地紧，估计是顶起了，他没有动手，呆呆地在哪里盯着看。  
有些那些喜欢在小角落里看黄片的几个人还没皮没脸地凑上来说话了，拍拍黄子的肩膀，跟黄子说起这个主播来。  
“嘿，兄弟，看傻了？这个主播可有名了。”  
“前后都骚得很，一脸不情不愿，还不是吸得死紧。”  
“哇塞，你看看，可骚了，也不是个新主播了，现在还立着个牌坊，你说装得这么纯。”  
“这个网站只要钱够多还可以约真人的，这么骚估计不知道已经被约多少次了。”  
“嗐，爽就完事了，这个婊子。”  
黄子直接抄起文件夹打了上去，一下接一下不带停的。  
“妈的，你突然发疯啊。”那人骂骂咧咧的，手挡着也尚且能接住，文件夹也不至于打得人多疼，这人倒是还挺刚气：“那主播是你马子啊，妈的，真骚一婊子，一看就是公交车，老子还说错了？”  
黄子手顿了一下，那人以为没事了，打算起来，把抓起了旁边的空酒瓶子酒瓶往他的头上就砸，应声而碎，然后是又一个酒瓶，又一个，又一个，又一个。  
这副魔怔的样子，没有一个人敢过来阻止黄子，边上的人一个个尖叫着跑走了，黄子却像什么都听不到一样，手上还是一下一下地砸着酒瓶，嘴里念念有词地不知道念着什么，终于酒瓶被他砸完了，周围安静下来，终于能听见他说的话，他呆呆地站在那里，脸上、身上、手上都是鲜血，脚下还踏着一滩血：“他是我一个人的婊子。。。他是我一个人的婊子。。。他是我一个人的婊子。。。”

黄子端坐在会见室里，他的那一身衣服已经被换掉了，他看起来本就一副乖小孩的模样，现在看着倒是是十分无害，押着他的人手脚都轻了不少。  
律师打眼一看，摆出架势来，手指交叉，露出一个成竹在胸的笑：“要是我，这么好的前途摆着，干嘛受这苦。玩不就行了。出了事不还是要来找你原来的爸爸。”黄子一个眼神过来，律师交叉着的手忍不住抖了一下，尴尬地咳了一声，翻开了卷宗：“咳，我已经和对方谈过了，对方一开始态度还是比较强硬的，不过条件开得比较好，也就答应你不再起诉了，以和解的方式。”  
律师给黄子翻页，黄子看完之后律师就又收起来了。  
而后律师又拿出保释的文件，食指指签名的地方：“黄少爷，这里签一下名字就可以了。”  
黄子拿起笔，唰唰几下签了字，然后就推门走了出去。

“佳哥，你有什么事情，一定要和我说。”  
“嗐，能有什么事啊，都好着呢。别整天想些有的没的。”  
“佳哥。。。”  
“怎么了，黄子。”马佳感到黄子语气有些不对；“咋了，和你哥说。”  
“哥，你不要骗我。”  
马佳顿了一下：“。。。嗐，哥哪里骗你了。”  
“最近真的还好吧。”  
“好得很。”  
黄子迟疑了一下，还是问了出口：“你最近工作还好吧。”  
马佳喉头哽了一下，而后回道：“当然好啊。”顿了一下，开心地说道：“做的都是我喜欢的事情呢，可太开心了。我告诉你，做自己喜欢的事业可快乐了。”  
黄子那边一直没有声音，“喂，喂，黄子有信号吗？听得到我的声音吗？”  
“听得到，没事。”

黄子打开了马佳的直播界面，马佳正在直播，因为快感大汗淋漓，纤瘦的肌肉撞在他的视网膜上，隐忍地发出一阵又一阵的呻吟，炸响在他耳边。  
他拨打了他的第一个嫌疑人，有一阵终于接通了，他带着笑意向对方打招呼：“佳哥。”

“那个时候和那个家伙离得远点，我会安排的。”黄老爷眉毛皱起一副嫌恶的样子：“别被穷酸的人沾上了晦气。”  
他拿出一支烟打算点上，感到身体被往前推，一阵翻滚之后看着那个瘦胳膊瘦腿的身影眼前陷入了黑暗。

“黄少爷，老爷今天要安乐死了。”  
“好的，张姨我马上来。”  
“老头子，我要告诉你一件事。”黄子笑得像个小流氓，老人感到有些不对，皱起了了眉毛，想要齐声，但是却已经没有力气，只能把手伸出被子一点，黄子将老人的被子掖好，弯腰凑到那个老人的耳边，轻声说；“我喜欢的是个男人，我很确定我一辈子都会很喜欢喜欢他，只会和他做爱，恭喜你喜提断子绝孙。”

（骨科直播之后）  
他像小时候马佳捧着他的脸一样，捧着马佳的脸，“佳哥，我爸来找我了，他要把家业交给我。我有钱了，佳哥。”  
马佳并不看他，眼神涣散在半空中，黄子仔仔细细地看着马佳，满脸欣喜地说道：“佳哥，你要去哪个学校啊，科蒂斯还是茱莉亚，我们收拾好行李就能去，我知道佳哥靠自己也一定能上，我们只是省去这个流程。”  
他好久没见马佳了，马佳瘦了好多，刚才抓着他腰的时候，黄子感觉自己双手似乎就能抓住马佳的整个腰，太瘦了，现在那里布满了他青紫的手印，他想要帮马佳把淤青揉开，抚摸上去，带得马佳疼得抖了一下，这么一疼，又有眼泪流了下来。满脸都是眼泪，眼眶也满是泪水，身上全是汗，整个人都湿漉漉的。  
一滴眼泪从他眼里滑下，黄子往那滴眼泪亲下去。马佳才像惊醒过来一样。  
“黄子，你听我说，不是那种喜欢。”  
“那是哪种？！”  
“是我对不住你，让你误解了，对吗，黄子，这事是哥对不起你。”  
“你先能不能好好想想，不要这么快下定论。这件事很重要很重要。。。”  
“黄子。。我很清楚，不是。”  
“佳哥。。。算我求你。”  
“黄子。。。我们现在改正还来得及。”  
“你为什么觉得这是错的，为什么就觉得我爱你是错的，马佳。。。你原谅我，我原谅你，你要我表现得不爱你，然后你要我看着你和别人在一起对吗？”他紧紧地抱住马佳不放手。  
“这事情还远着呢。。。”  
“你为什么会拒绝我，你是不是有喜欢的人了，是哪一个。。。谁。。。。”黄子猛然站了起来，把马佳狠狠地推到地上：“谁。。。是哪个给你打赏的人，给你打了多少钱。。。”  
马佳摔在地上疼得够呛，他站不起来，只好爬着去抓黄子的裤腿：“黄子，乖。。。我没有喜欢其他人。。。”  
“马佳，你这个骗子。。。不然你怎么会不要我，你被钱迷了眼睛你知道吗，马佳，你什么时候变成卖身子的人了。”  
马佳捂住了自己的脸，不发一言。  
“你不是要代替爸爸妈妈好好对我的吗？你忘了吗？”  
“黄子。。。不是这个理。。。”  
“你就是在推卸责任！”黄子大叫道：“你对得起我爸妈吗？！你还说会听我的话，你现在在干什么。”  
“黄子。。。”马佳小小声地说道。  
“我不要听你说这些！你想想你对得起我爸爸妈妈吗？你让他们的这么痛苦，我被你搞得人不人鬼不鬼，你现在就要丢下我了？你知道吗？是你勾引的我，你这骚身子诱惑我的。”  
黄子又说道：“是谁天天不穿衣服在我身边乱晃的？大屁股内裤都包不住，一天天不知道要勾引谁。我就是被你影响的，你知道吗。。。”  
“马佳，是你，你知道吗？”黄子凑到马佳耳朵旁边说道：“佳哥，你知道吗，我第一次手淫是拿的你的球衣。”  
“对不起。。。”马佳又开始流眼泪了，还微微颤抖着，黄子兴奋舔着他脸上留下的泪水：“现在还有补救的机会，让我操，佳哥，让我操。”黄子将马佳的手放到自己的裤裆上，那里又开始勃起了，带着他的手描摹自己性器。

“佳哥，亲我。”黄子弯腰嬉皮笑脸地用手指点点自己的嘴唇。马佳直起身子，手臂环绕着他的脖子借力，将嘴唇送上去。碰了一下，随即就打算离开。  
黄子猛地掐住马佳的脖子，马佳下意识地要咳嗽，却被黄子的嘴巴给堵住了。  
黄子将性器直直地捅了进去，带起马佳的一阵痉挛，马佳被痛苦和快感交杂着的冲击搞得目光涣散，缓不过神来，流出了泪水和口水，随着黄子的起伏而起伏，仿佛痴呆。水声和黄子的声音在这个空间中不停回响，黄子不停地说道：“佳哥。。。我爱你。。。佳哥我爱你。。。佳哥。。。我爱你。。。”  
他的爱无人回应。


End file.
